


Happy New Year

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Frens, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: There is a Twenty One Pilots concert held on the night of New Year's Eve. Minutes after the show is over, the last few seconds of the year count down, and everyone in the clique celebrates with a traditional New Year's Kiss. Yes,everyone.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> A few other notes will be scattered in throughout the work: [a/n: text] but I thought I'd preface this with a slight warning because Tyler does have a slight breakdown so if you're prone to crying when others do, be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the main work. I decided to add a second part later on.

“3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!”

A boom from the canons sends confetti flying through the air, as the arena echoes with the cheers of thousands of clique members celebrating the new year. Josh and Tyler look out over the crowd, proud of not only everyone in the clique, but proud of themselves and each other for living through another year. The amount of people that were there, that night, the amount of lives that they had touched, meant that staying alive was worth it. They had made it this far, and neither of them could imagine doing it on their own. It was a lot - emotionally, mentally, physically - that went into making Twenty One Pilots everything that it was up to this very moment. As the confetti starts to clear the air, Tyler and Josh exchange looks as they hear a chant begin to erupt from the pit. Josh gets up from his drum set and starts walking towards center stage, taking out an earpiece to hear the crowd. Tyler also removes his earpieces and takes a few steps away from his microphone. It was clear now what the voices were demanding.

“KISS! KISS! KISS!”

Tyler scrunched his face up, as if closing his eyes would make the crowd disappear. But it didn’t, and when he opened his eyes back up, he turned just in time to see Josh meeting him in the middle of the stage.

“I knew we shouldn’t have done a show on New Year’s Eve.” Tyler says, but Josh doesn’t respond, having not heard him. Instead he walks over to where Tyler’s microphone stand was and fidgets with it a bit. This quiets the room somewhat, and Tyler mutters to himself, sighing, “Let’s get this over with,” before he shoots his hands out in front of him, up over his head, lowering them slowly in order to lower the volume, as though his hands were a dial, moving lower and lower until… Silence. A voice from behind and all around him catches Tyler off guard,

“Happy New Year Everyone.” Tyler immediately turns to see Josh let go of the mic stand, and take a few steps toward him. Josh smiles down at Tyler and whispers, “Happy New Year Tyler.”

Cautiously but quickly, Josh places a hand on Tyler's waist, pulling him closer, dipping him slightly. While Tyler is caught off guard, he still instinctively places his hands around Josh's neck, steadying himself. Josh gently grabs Tyler’s face with his other hand, and kisses him passionately. The room explodes with noise as the fans go crazy, but the sound of the crowd fades to background noise in Tyler’s head. All he can focus on is the feeling of Josh holding him and the millions of thoughts and emotions racing through his mind and heart. Just as quickly as the cheering began- it had stopped, turning into frightened shouts and hushed whispers. Tyler opens his eyes to look at Josh as they break away, but the room had been flooded with pitch black darkness. Panic had seized their minds as they looked around trying to find a way off stage. Tyler sees a light from backstage and grabs Josh’s hand off his waist, pulling him towards the light. Once they safely make it down the stairs into the lower part of the tech area, the lights turn back on, causing the crowd to be startled again. Tyler lets go of Josh’s hand as they see some of the crew members in tech, and one of them asks if they’re heading back to their green room. Josh answers, telling them that they’ll pack up tomorrow and are going straight to the bus- thankfully there wasn’t a show the next day so they didn’t have to rush. They exit tech through the door that they’d seen in the dark, leading to the hallway that the green room was along. When they were in the hallway, Josh took the lead and grabbed Tyler’s hand, guiding him through the venue building until they found a door leading outback. The two of them hadn’t spoken since they'd been on stage, and things were starting to feel tense. Once they walk up to the tour bus, Josh lets go of Tyler’s hand so that he can unlock the bus doors. Tyler opens the doors and goes up the stairs into the bus in a way that could only be described as being on autopilot. [a/n: pun somewhat intended] Josh casually states that he’s going to take a shower and Tyler nods, dazed, lost in his thoughts. He sits down on the couch and can see Josh leave his peripheral. His attention is then shifted to his racing heart, which he hadn’t noticed was racing until just now. Now that he was alone with his thoughts, he was able to process everything that had just happened in the past 10 or so minutes. He places his hands over his eyes, rubbing them down his face, his fingertips linger on his jawline. His elbows drop to his knees and he lets his chin land in the palms of his hands.

 _What just happened?_ Tyler thinks, his eyes darting around. _Josh just kissed me… in front of thousands of people… on purpose._ Doubt speaks up.

 _He only did it for the fans._ Tyler lifts his head up, shaking it.

 _No, he wouldn’t have done it any other night, 'cause it was New Years, and that’s a popular thing to do in celebration of the New Year…_ Thinking logically wasn’t effective at this point.

_He didn’t mean it, it was just for show, he feels nothing-_

“LIAR!” Tyler whispers, interrupting his negative thoughts. _I want it to mean something._ Tyler looks down at his hands, realizing he had been wringing them, and intertwines them together as if he wasn’t holding his own hand. He sighs, finally coming to terms with the feelings that he’d been reppressing for so long. _It has to mean something. It’s not everyday you get to kiss your best friend._

Doubt returns, mockingly. _You said it yourself, everyone else does it on New Years, you're no exception._

 _No!_ Tyler fights back, _He meant it, I could see it-_ he stops, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket. Thousands of notifications lit up his lock screen, and he tapped the first one he saw, which lead him to instagram. A video. _Perfect, this'll show you…_

Doubt remains silent. Tyler mutes the volume on his phone so that Josh couldn’t hear him watching the video. He presses play and watches himself stand in the middle of the stage, his hands out in front of him, silently quieting the audience. He sees Josh speak into the microphone, causing the on-screen Tyler to turn to look at Josh and then- it happens. Tyler can feel his heart racing as a rush of heat flows throughout his body- it was as if the moment was happening all over again. Doubt had disappeared, and Tyler knew that he had won. He watches as the lights switch off and the video restarts. Tyler feels as though he could watch that video on loop forever, and he was so entranced that he hadn’t heard Josh come out into the main area of the bus, as he had finished his shower, “dried off” [a/n: cause he DOESN’T! If you know, you know], and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in.

“Whatcha doin?” Tyler jumps, dropping his phone into his lap.

“Josh!! Don’t scare me like that!” He shouts and picks up his phone, locking it quickly. “Once is enough for one night.” Tyler says quietly, looking up at Josh, who has a worried expression on his face. Tylers eyes widen, thinking he’s hurt Josh’s feelings.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Josh asks after some hesitation.

“What? No!” Tyler straightens up, coming up with an excuse on the spot, “I get it, you were under pressure and your fight or flight reaction kicked in…” Tyler glances down into his lap, where his hands are anxiously intertwined. He hoped that Josh couldn’t tell that he was blushing, but it was very obvious, and Josh could see it.

“It was just for show, y’know, gotta over-exaggerate for them.” Josh looks past Tyler out the window, nodding slightly in the direction of the venue.

“Just for show.” Tyler mutters to himself, somewhat in disbelief. Doubt had returned.

“What?” Josh asks, unable to make out what Tyler had said.

 _He didn’t mean it!_ Doubt whispers.

“You didn’t mean it.” Tyler states, looking back up at Josh.

“Yes- no! Maybe… did you?” He stammers, multiple expressions morph [a/n: mORPH haha sorry] across his face, which matched the chaotic flood of thoughts flowing through his mind.

“I…” Tyler pauses, realizing that he couldn’t run away from his feelings anymore, he had to tell Josh… now. “I like… I liked it.” He drops his head and shoulders, closing his eyes, not wanting to hear Josh’s reaction. A sigh shakily makes its way past Tyler’s lips as he tries to keep it together, his bottom lip begins to quiver slightly. Josh leans forward and rests one of his hands on the couch's armrest. Tyler inhales sharply.

“Tyler…” Josh says calmly, but when he doesn’t get a response, he gently places his index finger under Tyler’s chin, lifting his head up to meet his eyes. “Ty…” As Tyler squeezes his eyes shut, a tear falls down his cheek, which Josh softly wipes away. He thinks over his next words before finally saying, “There’s nothing to be afraid of, I’m not mad at you, you don’t need to be…“ He trails off when he realizes Tyler had opened his eyes and was looking up at him. As tears welled up in Tyler’s eyes, Josh scans Tyler’s face, trying to think of a way to stop him from crying. Tyler shook his head a few times, but it was no use, he broke down. Josh swiftly sits down on the couch, immediately wrapping his arms around Tyler, who buries his face into Josh’s chest, trying to muffle the sound of his sobs. Josh could feel Tyler trembling in his arms, and realizes that in this moment, the only thing that matters is making sure that Tyler is okay. Josh notices that Tyler had quieted down, and gives him a quick squeeze hugging him tighter. Tyler mumbles something unintelligible and Josh leans back, slightly pushing Tyler off of his chest so that he could hear what he had said.

“What?” Josh asks quietly, and Tyler looks up at him, puffy-eyed.

“I hate f-feeling emotions.” Tyler mumbles, and Josh responds with a half-smile, tilting his head a bit.

“Yeah, me too. But if we didn’t feel emotions, life would be kinda boring, don’t you think?”

“I g-guess, b-but I wouldn’t b-be here crying m-my eyes out i-if I didn’t f-feel emotions.” Tyler stammers, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand.

“And if I didn’t feel emotions, I wouldn’t have just kissed you onstage in front of thousands of people, or back here without anyone watching.” Josh waits a few seconds for Tyler to understand what he was saying before slowly pulling him closer, gently holding his face as he presses their lips together. Tyler deepens the kiss, placing his hands on Josh’s waist and pulling himself into his lap. Josh can feel Tyler’s smile on his lips as he breaks away, also smiling. Tyler’s smile grows bigger as he lets out a sob-laugh, letting Josh wipe the tears off of his cheeks.

“See, emotions aren’t that bad now, are they?” Josh whispers and Tyler shakes his head no. “But, they are exhausting, and we should probably get some sleep… we meaning you, too.” At this, Tyler leans his head back closing his eyes in protest, exhaling forcefully through his nose. But he knows Josh is right, he was exhausted and needed sleep. He rolls his head forward, opening his eyes, looking into Josh’s and inaudibly mouths “okay”.

“Happy New Year, Tyler.” Josh whispers, repeating his words from when they were on stage, which sends a pulse of energy through Tyler. He gives Tyler a kiss on the forehead before gently sliding him off of his lap onto the couch. He stands up and walks over to his bunk, opening the curtain. Out of the corner of his eye, Josh can see Tyler curled up on the couch in the space where they had been sitting. He smiles as he lifts himself up into the bunk and closes the curtain, welcoming sleep, as his dreams were bound to match his overwhelming thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're happy with this ending, don't bother reading the second half, as it'll make you question everything! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and Happy New Year's! 
> 
> (also at the end of the work I mentioned this was for my insta hitting 100 followers, you should totally check it out @thetwenty_secondpilot)


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This New Year's concert was too good to be true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! WAIT! IF YOU LIKED HOW THE FIRST PART ENDED, DON'T BOTHER READING THIS CAUSE IT'LL MESS WITH YOUR MIND! Okay, that was enough of a warning, if you're still reading this, cool, have fun questioning everything you just read!

Josh wakes with a start, almost hitting his head on the top part of his bunk. He looks around the tour bus, breathing heavily, and spots Tyler still sitting on the couch, the light of his phone illuminating his face. Tyler looks up to see Josh’s feet dangling from the top bunk and nods, inviting Josh to come sit with him. He gets down from his bunk and shakily makes his way over to Tyler, who already has his arm outstretched, ready to hold Josh, who curls up on the couch, resting his head on Tyler’s thigh. 

“Bad dream?” he asks quietly, placing his hand on Josh’s back, “geez, you’re a sweaty mess.” Tyler mutters, and moves his hand around slowly in circles on Josh’s back.

“Sorry.” Josh mumbles, adjusting himself slightly.

“I just meant-“ Tyler sighs, too tired to try to explain himself. Josh knew what he meant, but felt like apologizing anyways. 

“Timesit?”

“Almost 3.” This elicits a moan from Josh, as he buries his face into Tyler to stifle the noise. “I know, you’re not used to being up this late,” Tyler pauses, raising an eyebrow, “early… late… late-early?” Silence. Tyler wonders if Josh had already fallen asleep, and momentarily stops rubbing Josh’s back. This causes Josh to mumble something unintelligible, and Tyler continues comforting Josh. “Did you wanna talk about it?” Tyler tries again, this time, getting a response.

“NoIjusneeyoutsitherewime” Josh slurs.

“Okay, I can do that.” Tyler can hear him sigh as he runs a hand through Josh’s hair.

“Iluhyou”

“Love you more.” Tyler whispers, and he feels Josh’s smile on this thigh. It wasn’t long before Josh fell asleep again and Tyler figured he should get some sleep as well. Especially since they had to prepare for their show today, New Year’s Eve, and while the concert wasn't until 10, they couldn’t possibly be ready for what was inevitably going to happen that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not telling you whether it was a dream or not, that's for YOU to decide and struggle with- I told you not to read it buuuut you didn't listen...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!
> 
> This was originally set to release the day of New Years, but I hadn't hit 100 followers on insta yet so I'm posting it a bit late hehe. (you should totally check me out btw @thetwenty_secondpilot)


End file.
